


Cover for "A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold" by Etharei

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [55]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294647) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/155006157977/marvel-covers-a-curious-carriage-of-crystal-and)


End file.
